thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henrietta
'Henrietta '''is Toby's faithful coach. Bio Henrietta has known Toby for a long time, going back to the days on their old tramway. She used to be full, but over the course of the years, she grew empty, but Toby still always took her with him. She was brought with Toby to the Island of Sodor after it was found that Thomas could not travel on the public road without side-plates and cowcatchers. Previously, the Fat Controller had met Toby during his holiday in East Angila. She was first teased by James, along with Toby for having shabby paint, but recieved a new coat of paint after Toby rescued James from a collision with some tar tankers. She spends most her time with Toby taking workmen to the quarry or carrying passengers. Daisy or Percy usually look after her in Toby's absence. Persona Henrietta is Toby's faithful coach, who likes to be full of passengers and take them on journeys. She does not like to be separated from Toby, although she rarely carries a full load of passengers. Henrietta is quite content with her life on the Island. Toby is attached to Henrietta and always takes her with him, as he says "she might be useful one day." She's often optimistic and likes keeping the other coaches in check. Livery She is painted an orange brown with a black running board and red bufferbeams. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 11 - Toby the Tram Engine ''(does not speak) ''and Dirty Objects ''(does not speak) *Season 13 - Enterprising Engines Part 2 (cameo) *Season 15 - Thomas' Christmas Party (does not speak), Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo), and The Fireworks Display *Season 16 - New Challenges (does not speak) ''and Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 ''(cameo) *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 2 (cameo), The Football Special (cameo), Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Oldies But Goldies and Diesel Domination (cameo) *Season 2 - The Early Whirlybird (cameo), Independence (does not speak), Diesel Day (cameo), and Bluebells Forever (cameo) *Season 3 - Old Slow Coach and Mavis and the Track Repairs *Season 4 - Thomas and Algy (cameo) ''and Flora and the Troublesome Coach *Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm ''(cameo), Silver Steam (cameo), Stanley's Branch Line and A Vintage Coach *Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel and Percy and the Grass Snakes Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Thomas and the Ghost Engine The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Duncan in Love (cameo), Daisy the Green-Eyed Railcar, James and the Railway Inspector (cameo), The "Special" Visitors, Bertie Rides the Rails (does not speak), Toby Gets Tough, and Luke's Lucky Find (cameo) Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Percy's Oil Spill (cameo) and Big Strong Murdoch * Season 2 - Fire at Ffarquhar (cameo), The "Ghost" Warrior (does not speak), and Jack and the Quack (does not speak) * Railway Show Engines - Vinnie's Vicious Deed, Red and Fast (cameo), and Accidental Ashima (cameo) Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor (cameo) Gallery 0506DD81-693F-4A0D-8C28-ECAB640664E8.png Daisy(episode)16.png|Henrietta with Annie and Clarabel TimeforTrouble42.png PaintPotsandQueens37.png SirTophamHatt'sHoliday45.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad524.png TobyHadaLittleLamb53.png HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse6.png YouCanDoItToby1.png|Henrietta with Toby CallingAllEngines!503.png|Henrietta with Toby and Daisy ThomasandtheToyShop1.png Toby'sFavouritePlace5.png Toby'sTriumph24.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise22.png HeroOfTheRails14.png|Henrietta in CGI Toby'sNewWhistle21.png PingyPongyPickUp1.png TobyAndBash21.png WelcomeStafford4.png GordonRunsDry4.png SignalsCrossed11.png|Henrietta with a face DenandDart76.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure27.png Toby'sNewFriend31.png TheGreatRace1068.png|Henrietta with Toad JourneyBeyondSodor64.png|Henrietta with Toby and Clarabel HastyHannah139.png 78018BCD-4878-451B-AF0C-050BF47236FF.png Category:Characters Category:Coaches Category:Rolling Stock Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Adventures on Rails Category:North Western Railway Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor